


Providence

by agentofskyeward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, he owe skye that drink, he's not hydra, ward get's to providence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofskyeward/pseuds/agentofskyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward goes to Providence, for Skye, after all, he still owe her that drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Providence

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i just couldn't control myself and i wrote a skyeward, non-hydra ward getting in providence with Skye waiting for him. Hope you like it!

As the doors opened all Skye could think was about Ward. If he was fine, if he wasn’t hurt. He still owed her that drink.

"Hey." That was what he said as soon as he saw her.

"Hi." She said looking at him and seeing all of his bruises. "Who did that?"

"Garrett." He said looking at her. "He’s hydra. The man who brought me to shield, was hydra! How could I be so stupid not to see that before?"

"It’s fine, now. We’ll be fine." She said. "Now let’s get Simmons to check you."

"I’m fine. A couple of broken ribs, but i’m fine."

"Nope, you are going get checked by Simmons." She said dragging him trought the door.

"Agent Ward, by the look in your face, it didn’t go well, did it?" Coulson asked his agents as soon as he spoted him.

"I’m afraid not, sir. He had a whole squad with him."

"He asked you to be hydra?"

"Just like you said he would, sir." Ward said, still not beliving the man he tought as a father could do such thing. _Ask him to leave the family he had made, the place that saved him, to be a killer for hydra._

"Well, we’re glad you are back alive." The biochem said, "By what I can see, he did some damage."

"Well, another person on Providence." Koeing said. "Great, Fury wouldn’t like this."

"Well, i’m happy we’re all safe." Coulson said.

"Well, Simmons, is Ward fine?" Skye asked her friend.

"Yes, he will."

"Good, ‘cause robot here owe me a drink!" She said pulling him to the bar. Ward only smiled, indeed he wowed her a drink, _and he wouldn’t miss that for nothing._


End file.
